Cherries
The Cherries, labeled The Twins are male competitors in Inanimate Insanity II. Similar to Yin-Yang, The Cherries are two characters in one. They were placed in The Bright Lights. They are voiced by Derek Napolitano. Personality As said above, Cherries are very childish and loves to play pranks on the other contestants. Though, when not they are seen making jokes about other contestants and thinking they were humorous (some were quite offensive). They are also easily angered and doesn't calm down easily. Though in Tri Your Best, they are shown to be apologetic and regrets their actions, when seen out of control. Coverage In Breaking the Ice, Cherries debuted and was shown to be twins. The two was disgusted by Paintbrush's look, causing Paintbrush to back out, making Microphone scream and shoved them off the glacier. Cherries was placed in Lightbulb's team and later in the challenge they successfully knocked out Box, but not for long the two got knocked out by Microphone. In Marsh on Mars, Cherries created masks where they told Soap a joke, they thought funny. Cherries were interrupted by Marshmallow and Apple, which later got enraged and created a contraption that sent Marshmallow to space. In elimination, Cherries was safe and Tissues was eliminated. In the challenge, Cherries didn't do much and also didn't participate or anticipate as much. Later, their team was up for elimination, since Apple brought an egg not Marshmallow. In Tri Your Best, Cherries was shown in elimination yet worried and they were in the bottom two along with Yin-Yang, despite the fact they were eliminated with 974 votes. Cherries apologized to Box and then got shoved into the portal by Yang. In Everything's A-OJ, they had a relatively minor role, where they appeared inside of OJ's closet. They were also seen when they were sitting with the rest of the elimination contestants. When MePhone4 arrived they were knocked back into the portal. They also said "Brace yourself, it's coming" when Nickel said "I hope there's not a another verse." Fan fiction Human Names *Cody and Cory Cox (NLG343) *Russell (left) and Jonathan (right) Fleming (KittyFan2004) *Mario (left) and Corvette (right) Anvil (GameboyNextGeneration) * Chris and Clyde Martinek (Opinduver) *Charleyyy and Friends(Bowser) *Mario and Luigi (memes) *Albert and Jake (mrflimflam) *Chandler (left) and Charles (right) Balinay Birthdates *November 3, 2002 (Opinduver) *March 17, 2000 (KittyFan2004 *September 19, 2006 (NLG343) *November 20, 1999 (Ze Tossere) Where the Cherries are from *East Grand Rapids, Michigan (Ze Tossere) *Baltimore, Maryland (KittyFan2004) *Red Devil, Alaska CFOS In ButterBlaziken230’s Crossover Object Show, Clash For Object Supremacy, Cherries were a team captain. They became one after they auditioned and made a speech, depicting that them working together in challenges could symbolise teamwork among their teammates. This was successful, as they got the most votes among the contestants to become a team captain. They picked 9 other contestants for their team, however they mostly picked Battle for Dream Island or Inanimate Insanity contestants. In the first challenge, they don’t do much, but they praise Marker for playing Toss The Dirt, burying a hole for the water to go in so they can win (the challenge was to collect as much rain as possible. In the second challenge, their teamwork symbolism starts to mean less. They get annoyed at Marker for saving a contestant who was on the other team, and while they squabble, they get crushed. Because they didn’t have a strategy like The Imaginators did, they lost. Gallery Cherries.png CherriesPro.png Cherries (II).png Cherries2014.png Adventurous Cherries-0.png Cherries2017Pose.png Cherries2018.png EveryoneInanimateInsanityII.png NewIntroShot.png FullInanimateInsanityIICast.png ChangedOnceMore.png Category:Males Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Characters Category:The Bright Lights Category:Heroes Category:Eliminated Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Arms and Legs Category:Fruits Category:Food Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Fruit Category:II2 Category:Cute Category:Season 2 newbies Category:II Category:American Characters Category:Texan Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Contestants Category:2 heads Category:Arms And Legs Category:Red Category:Green Category:Nice Category:Kind [Mean Category:Inanimate Objects: Season 1